


Safe

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Classically Cliched, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One-Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Caught in a storm on a job away from Kirkwall Hawke and Fenris stop at an inn for the night only to find that the room only has one bed in it.





	Safe

“Hawke,” there was an edge of wariness to the elf’s voice that made her glance up as she stripped off her mud soaked boots wanting her feet freed from their squishy confines as soon as possible.

Fenris was standing warily by the door still, eying the lone bed squeezed tightly into the already tiny room.

“There aren’t any more rooms,” she said apologetically realizing that that might be the source of his discomfort belatedly – she’d shared with Aveline, Merrill and a rather cuddly Isabela in the past when a job took them longer than a day. Anders usually couldn’t leave the clinic for overnight trips like this one so the issue had never come up before.

She’d also never _flirted_ with any of the girls, and apart from Isabela none of them had _flirted_ with her.

As if to emphasize how bad an idea trying to find somewhere else to sleep would be a crack of thunder shook the inn and the wind howled, in reply, making the building give a shiver.

Fenris gave a soft sigh, and unstrapped his sword from his shoulder, flexing it in a circle as the weighty weapon came off it and he leaned it against the door frame.

She turned towards the wall, calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to change, no peaking, okay?”

She waited for a sound that _sounded_ like affirmation to pull her shirt up over her head and drop it on the floor before she wriggled out of her trousers – hopefully _something_ was still dry in the pack. Ah, hah!

Wait…this was _Carver’s_.

“Damn it.” At least the shirt was dry, but the mage was drowning in the large shirt and she had to lace the neck closed tightly to make sure that she’d stay decent. Fenris was uncomfortable enough without this. At least her taller brother’s shirt served as a suitable nightgown.

Fenris too had changed into dry clothes – not more of the tight black leggings and pointy armor but the soft shirts and pants she was used to seeing him in only on rare occasion when she crashed her way into his mansion with a bottle of wine and a basket of food and demanded he keep her company while they shared.

Maker, she needed to work on her flirting.

They were both chilly, sore and exhausted and climbed into bed without much more to say, putting out the lights and listening to the sound of the storm overhead – and pointedly trying to ignore the warmth of the other body.

Laying on their backs there wasn’t enough room – her arm pressed against his, the ambient magic in her body might’ve been uncomfortable so she’d rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and listening to the rain.

She remembered storms like this in Ferelden – Bethy and Carver used to crawl into bed with her. Bethy because the storm scared her and Carver because he’d woken up to find Bethany gone from the cot they’d shared and had gone in search of his twin.

Left to those thoughts Hawke might’ve lost herself in the still sharp grief for her siblings lost to the Blight – though in considerably different ways – but an arm wrapped itself around her and pulled her close, a face pressed against her neck, breath softly tickling her hair.

She stiffened a little, surprised and started to pull away only for the elf’s hold to tighten a little on her.

“It’s cold,” he murmured against her skin. “Don’t go, Hawke – please.”

Had he been asleep she would’ve wriggled her way out of the hold (and so far there’d been no groping involved in the cuddles so he was still one-up on Isabela!) so she settled and relaxed back against his chest. It felt wider than it looked and she felt… _safe_.

She exhaled softly, and drifted off to sleep, finding – for once – pleasant dreams rather than Darkspawn and carta fueled nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> PS. I know it's not really the holiday season anymore and all but real life interfered so I'm going to be finishing up my Fluffy Holiday prompts as I have time to do so.


End file.
